Double Hubble
Double Hubble is the second episode of the third series of The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series). It was broadcast on CBBC and CBBC HD on 7 January 2019. It is preceded by The Wishing Star, and followed by Magic Mum. Synopsis Ethel and Miss Hardbroom make sure that Julie’s first day teaching art, as Cackle's first non-magical teacher, is a humiliating disaster. Mildred is furious at the injustice and steals the confiscated Wishing Star, vowing to make her mum equal - by giving her forbidden magic. Plot Julie Hubble arrives at Cackle’s Academy to start her new job as Art Teacher, much to Mildred’s excitement. Miss Hardbroom, however, does approve of having a non-magical teacher. Julie is introduced to the students and staff in the great hall, and everyone is surprised that the new art teacher is Mildred’s mother, while Miss Drill is pleased to have another teacher who isn’t ‘ancient’. Miss Hardbroom tells Julie that she is on a probation period, which Ethel overhears. Ethel notices that Clarice has been reading about Fly transformations, and asks her if she’s like to learn some more powerful magic. Ethel shows Clarice how to do a bee transformation, but when she demonstrates this in Mr Rowan-Webb’s class instead of the fly she was supposed to, he says she’s a know-it-all. Meanwhile Mildred’s year have their first class with Julie, who has them painting Venus flytraps. Ethel uses a spell to copy Van Gough’s sunflowers from a poster on the wall, but Julie says that although it’s a masterpiece, it’s not her own, and tells Ethel to do her own work. Ethel then purposely drops her paint, and then tells Julie that the cleaning supplies are in the cupboard, which is actually full of bats. While cleaning up, Ethel cats a spell on bottles of paint to make them attack Julie. Miss Hardbroom then appears and demands to know what is going on. Julie thinks she doesn’t fit in at Cackle’s, but Mildred tells her to keep trying like she did. In potions, Ethel drops hints to Miss Hardbroom that Julie isn’t a good teacher, and Miss Hardbroom goes to speak to Miss Cackle, and lists every little thing Julie has done ‘wrong’, including wearing inappropriate footwear (sneakers) and calling teachers by unorthodox names (calling Miss Hardbroom ‘Miss H’). Miss Cackle says that as Julie isn’t a witch, she can’t be held accountable to the standards of the witches’ code. Meanwhile, Ethel creates a potion and casts a spell to bring the Venus Flytrap paintings in the art room to life. Ethel has asked Clarice to meet her in the Art room, but Clarice isn’t there and Ethel is grabbed by a giant fly trap. Julie finds her but is also grabbed by the plants. In Miss Cackle’s office, Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom hear the screaming and go to investigate. Julie defeats the giant fly traps by throwing water on them, turning them to puddles (as the plants are paintings brought to life, and water makes paint run). Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom arrive, and Miss Cackle finds about Miss Hardbroom putting Julie on probation, and cancels the probation. Miss Cackle also has Ethel clean the art room while she comes up with a suitable punishment. After the teachers leave, Clarice comes in, and Ethel makes her do the cleaning. In the great hall, Miss Hardbroom won’t let Julie sit with the other teachers because she isn’t a witch. Mildred is fed up with the way her mother is being treated, and decides to do something about it, telling Maud not to follow her. Meanwhile Ethel persuades Clarice to steal the wishing star potion from Miss Cackle’s office, so she can use it restore the Hallow Family name. Miss Cackle tells Ethel that her punishment is to write a 10,000 word essay, which Ethel is oddly cheerful about. Clarice takes the potion from Miss Cackle’s office, then meets Mr. Rowan-Webb on the way back, and apologizes for what happened in class, and Clarice seems to reconsider what she's doing with Ethel. We then see Mildred go out onto a balcony and use the wishing star potion to give her mother magical powers… Quotes Miss Drill: I'm so happy you're here! *Hugs Julie* Miss Cackle: I think Miss Drill is grateful to have a colleague who is not quite so ancient! Miss Bat: Well, we're all young at heart. Though slightly older in other places. Ethel: I know. And I can't abide a cheat. Sybil: But what about the time you cloned yourself, and the time you...? Ethel: Thank you, Sybil. Rowan-Webb: What is the difference between a bird and a fly? Clarice: A fly is an arthropod insect whilst a bird is a warm-blooded vertebrate. Rowan-Webb: No! A bird can fly, but a fly can't bird! Miss Cackle: It seems we owe you yet another debt of gratitude, Ms Hubble. I wish common-sense was more common. We witches tend to rely on magic - spell first, think later. It's one of the reasons you're such a great addition to the team. Gallery WW-S3-2-3.png WW-S3-2-2.png WW-S3-2-1.png WWS3-2.jpg WWS3-1.jpg WW17-S3-2-4.jpg Category:2017 TV Series